five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five nights at The digital World 2
Five nights at the digital World is the sequel to five nights at the digital world remastered. This takes place after the events of the First game. Except this time though the animatronics are possessed by Gumdramon Who died in the events of the first game. (Developer Note: It is not known if I make it I need Motivation to do this.) Phone calls Night 1 Phone call: Hey uh Shoutmon Was it? Well anyways Shoutmon welcome Digimon Entertainment! Here we have animatronics and V2's of those animatronics! Anyways to let know you can seal off certain room in case if the animatronics get too close. also this won't work on the V2's so if they get in the office Go to Show stage camera and press the Play Sound Button they go back to the show stage also there is a Dismatled The Original Animatronic. We know the kids tore it apart and yeah. There is a Dismatled Birthday Boy Blam animatronic but I will talk about that tomorrow anyways good night and good luck! Night 2 phone call: uh are you there? Good! Anyways you know about the dismatled Birthday Boy Blam animatronic? Good about that it was torn apart how ever unlike the others it does try to kill the guards so to deal with him, if he is in your office press the button marked Shock it will Trigger an Electric shock and it will leave also if you see the dismatled The Original moving conside it normal as it has a restless anger in it so yeah. Good night and good luck! Night 3 Phone call: Okay I'm here Shoutmon! So to tell you more about this place is the animatronics move around at night which you may have seen already. Also the animatronics get more active as the nights progress so you can except them to be more active as the week progresses so yeah. Also the first location was a warehouse and yeah then The Prototype or The Original Bit one of the kids which we call the bite "The bite of 46." Anyway I think I ran my mouth for long enough. See you tomorrow. Good night and good luck! Night 4 phone call: Hey! Listen, the animatronics have been very well anyways the animatronics should be very aggressive so yeah anyways to let you know have you heard Suicide Mouse.avi? Apparently when ever you shut a cam off the drives some animatronics away Suicide Mouse.avi will play so keep an eye on that also there is a Veemon animatronic it was okay today but it saw one of are emplayees that from what we know at the last location 5 children disappeared and we think it was him he was entirely Red so He said which this is Veemon "You should have never come here." When the employe got close he said which is still Veemon "I hate you!" Then he started to choke him Veemon then said "You dirty serial killer and you murdered my Friends and stuff them into the suits which is why I am doing this for the greater good so you don't murder any other children. Hahahaha." Yeah he may be a problem this night as well as Superiormon he was the children's favorite along with the others so yeah! I ran my mouth on for long enough. Good night and good luck! Night 5 phone call: HEY! Listen up this is bad to say the least! Veemon he is out of control! He attacked us and not the kids so get out of there as soon as you can!!!!! If you don't they will skin you alive and we don't want you to die so at 6 am get out and never come back! That's for your own safety! anyways, *Gumdramons voice* OH NO!!!!!!!! *Veemons screech plays followed by static* Night 6 phone call: Your suffering is not known, You've made many mistakes, You don't deserve YOUR life! *suicide's screech plays and then static* Nights and Minigames Night 1 is the easiest night. Only one animatronic will come after you. Night 2 is still easy but adds more friends to the mix. Night 3 is no child's play the animatronics are hammering at you this night only but not all of the animatronics more of the animatronics are added to the mix making the night a rage night. Night 4 the difficulty drops to where it is hard. Almost all the animatronics are active and the tip only says "Gumdramon wants you DEAD alive." Night 5 is the second difficult night all the animatronics are active and makes the night hard. Night 6 is the same as night 5 only slightly harder. Minigame: You play as Shoutmon and must leave immediately to not die once the player reaches the exit they no longer control Shoutmon as he just stands there and then a Jumpscare of Shoutmon V2 without eyes appears. Night 7 is the custom night this can be as difficult as the player wants. Gallery Category:Games